Advances in medical technologies have offered new promises in the field of tissue regeneration. Recently, for example, bioengineered cartilage tissue has been surgically implanted in patients to repair cartilage in injured knees. In some situations, to engineer such an implant, primary cells are harvested from a donor tissue and cultured on scaffolds to form new tissues. During this process, harvested and cultured cells/tissues are frequently washed and filtered to remove chemical reagents and prevent contamination. Conventional washing apparatus include laboratory centrifuges that use centrifugal forces to separate tissue/cell from mixtures. However, laboratory centrifuges are not suitable for use in operating rooms.